


Wishful Thinking

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [7]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Concerts, Control, Erections, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, encore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before the concert began, Murdoc had grabbed 2D by the collar of his shirt and led him into the bathroom backstage. He made the younger man bend over the sink and pull his pants down just enough so that the bassist could work a cordless, remote controlled, vibrating egg into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> A request for 0w0

The lights on the stage were blinding, gliding across the stage in reds, oranges, and yellows, casting elongated shadows behind the band. The crowd was roaring loudly with applause as the band finished their set and the stage went dark, much to the singer's relief.

Right before the concert began, Murdoc had grabbed 2D by the collar of his shirt and led him into the bathroom backstage. He made the younger man bend over the sink and pull his pants down just enough so that the bassist could work a cordless, remote controlled, vibrating egg into him. The singer complained and whined as it was pushed into him, trying to bargain with his boyfriend to convince him not to do this, but Murdoc would have none of that. He told 2D that if anyone suspected anything, that he would be punished as soon as they got back to the hotel.

Thankfully, Murdoc had kept the vibrations on the lowest setting up until this point in the concert. Of course it had been torture for the first few songs, but eventually the blue haired man had gotten use to the feeling and had been able to keep himself composed for the entirety of the concert.

He was preparing to relax as he walked back stage, when the cheering audience came to his attention again. At that point, he knew that he was not going to be able leave without an encore.

2D walks over to a table and grabs a water bottle off of it, chugging about half of the bottle when he feels one of Murdoc's hand's sliding against his lower back.

"Ready for the real show, Dove?" the older man whispers hotly against 2D's ear, smirking widely.

Within five minutes, 2D is walking back to the microphone again as the audio track for M1A1 plays. Suddenly, he feels the egg inside of him turn up quite a few notches until it is buzzing at full force inside of him. He lets out a groan, thankfully not near the microphone yet, and looks over to Murdoc in a panic, noticing that he is taking his hand out of his pocket to grab his bass and smirking at 2D.

The next ten minutes are absolute hell for the singer. By the time that they have finished their three song encore, 2D's pants are as tight as they could possibly be, straining against his new erection in front of a stadium of fans. His knees are shaking and he's been trying his hardest not to squirm, but every time he sways or shifts with the music he can feel the egg pressing up against his prostate. He only hopes that with the flashing lights on stage, no one has noticed the hard on through his skinny jeans. Wishful thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> SEND ME MOAR SUGGESTIONS! *is slowly going insane from so much 2doc*


End file.
